¿Estas Nervioso?
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: Esto es lo que pasa cuando dos personas quedan atrapadas, en este caso nuestra querida Pili junto a Billy. Gracias a Vinyl Rose que me dejo usar esta idea!


_**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA Pili esto ya es guerra me escuchaste?! ESTO ES GUERRA! Y tengo planeado ganarla, nadie va a derrocar a la... REINA DE LAS VENGANZAS! *Se pone de rodillas con la cabeza abajo, la mano derecha alzada con el signo del Rock* Mucha suerte, porque la necesitaras y aqui esta mi venganza Rated T tal como me gusta *Sonrisa malvada***_

_**PD: Tu consciencia me ayudo con esto y hace una aparicion especial :D**_

* * *

"_**¿Estas Nervioso?"**_

Una chica con largo cabello café chocolate el cual caía ondulado hasta un poco más de media espalda, ojos igualmente cafés que mostraban sinceridad y amabilidad, vestía un pantalón ajustado verde camuflado con botas negras, remera musculosa verde militar claro que dejaba ver su ombligo, también usaba una chaqueta del mismo color que su pantalón y un guante de cuero sin dedos en su mano izquierda, su lanzadora era marrón con verde y la traía en el cinturón. Era una chica dulce, valiente, tierna y simpática llamada Pilar o Pili. Iba en su meca-bestia a encontrarse con la banda de Shane y sus dos mejores amigas.

La primera era Akyra Stahl o Aky, era una mujer de 18 años de piel tan blanca como la porcelana más delicada, cabello hasta los hombros de un brillante castaño miel suave y sedoso, usaba botas altas, una falda corta con blusa ajustada al cuerpo un poco escotada de color azul junto a una chaqueta negra, usaba una lanzadora de muñeca negra y blanca, lo que más impresionaba eran sus hermosos ojos de un profundo color violeta que demostraban una valentía y astucia únicos, aunque se volvían picaros cuando miraban a cierto Troll.

La segunda era Karem o Ka, vestía unos pantalones grises ajustados junto a un cinturón con tubos de hierbas y ungüentos sanatorios, botas de combate negras hasta la rodilla, una blusa manga larga ajustada descubierta de los hombros, poseía guantes sin dedos y Lanzadoras de muñeca en ambos brazos, para completar una capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo además de una capucha que le cubría hasta media nariz dejando ver su boca y parte de sus mejillas, solo se podía ver su vestuario cuando movía los brazos, los que la conocían perfectamente sabían que tenia cabello hasta la barbilla largo de adelante corto de atrás de color achocolatado al igual que sus ojos los cuales siempre brillaban con malicia y algo de picardía o mejor dicho burla, era una chica MUY vengativa.

Acelero un poco su meca esperando no llegar tarde y no encontrarse con cierta persona muy molesta, y sorpresivamente no se refería a Karem. Se refería a Billy, siempre que se encontraba con él terminaba muy molesta. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de dos mecas acercándose, miro hacia su derecha en donde apareció su amiga encapuchada y a su izquierda apareció Aky con su eterna sonrisa maternal, les sonrió de vuelta esperándolas para irse juntas.

-Hola chicas-. Saludo Pilar

-Hola Pili-. Saludaron Aky.

-Hola, entonces… ¿Qué me cuentan?-. Pregunto Ka sonriendo.

-Las horas-. Respondió Pili con burla sacando una risa de Akyra.

-Ja, ja, ja, muy chistosa-. Dijo la encapuchada con su típico sarcasmo.

-Está bien, no peleen. Pues el día está tranquilo, espero que no haya problemas cuando nos encontremos con la banda-. Comento Aky un tanto preocupada.

-A mi no me molestaría batirme a Duelo un rato para patearle el trasero a alguien, además no quieres que interrumpan tu "momento romántico" con cierto mecánico-. Dijo Karem burlona y al mismo tiempo un tanto asqueada al pensar que tendría que soportar a ciertas parejitas.

-Aawwww-. Exclamo Pili tiernamente juntando las manos mientras que la pobre de Aky se ponía de mil tonos de rojo.

Aceleraron un poco las mecas y a lo lejos divisaron a sus amigos esperándolas, se detuvieron junto a ellos y como siempre Kord ayudo a la Stahl a bajar de su meca. Trixie estaba abrazada de la cintura por Eli quien desde que se habían vuelto pareja oficial no se separaba de su novia y a ella no parecía molestarle en absoluto, es más se le veía muy feliz. Mientras que Aky y el Troll ya eran pareja desde hace unas semanas y se les veía muy acaramelados, Pili como siempre encontró estas escenas muy tiernas, Pronto estaba igual que Pili solo que con ojitos de perrito soltando un "Aawwww". Ka los miro extrañada y a las parejitas las miro un tanto asqueada e incómoda.

Por esta vez no quiso interrumpir y prefirió quedarse en sus pensamientos tratando de buscar una forma de venganza contra Pili, luego se encargaría de Trix y Aky. Por ahora prefería encargarse una víctima a la vez, pero tendría que dejarlo para después ya que una Demoledora exploto muy cerca de ellos logrando que las parejitas salieran de su burbuja. Todos voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que no se trataba de nadie más que la pandilla Hula, la encapuchada miro de reojo a Pilar quien definitivamente estaba molesta, sonrió internamente sabiendo la causa de su enojo.

Billy parecía dispuesto a molestar un buen rato por lo que todos se batieron a Duelo, Granadas, Demoledoras, Infierno y Congeladas volaban de aquí para allá intentando darle a su objetivo. Se supone que Eli debería estar peleando con Billy, pero el rubio en realidad estaba peleando con Pilar. Sin darse cuenta ambos se habían acercado demasiado a un pequeño acantilado, ambos se apuntaron pero una babosa Demoledora impacto sobre ellos generando un derrumbe y un pequeño movimiento sísmico. No lograron moverse a tiempo y gritando ambos cayeron por el precipicio.

-¡BILLY!/¡PILI!-. Gritaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo viendo su caída.

Se acercaron a la punta del acantilado viendo como las rocas caían sobre ellos, corrieron rápidamente por un camino que guiaba hacia donde estaban atrapados sus compañeros. Mientras que con el bandido y la castaña había logrado sobrevivir por una cueva que los cubrió del derrumbe, pero al mismo tiempo los había dejado atrapados. Al menos el espacio no era tan pequeño, tenía el espacio suficiente para que ambos no se sintieran incómodos.

-¡Pilar! ¡Pili! ¡¿Me escuchas?!-. Esa era la voz de Trixie, la castaña se acerco a la zona del derrumbe que bloqueaba la salida.

-¡Sí, pero el derrumbe bloqueo la entrada!-. Aviso preocupada.

-¡Yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar!-. Grito Billy con sarcasmo.

-¡Si, si, como sea! ¡¿Pili puedes ver una salida?!-. Grito Karem, el bandido rodo los ojos.

-¡Absolutamente ninguna! ¡Eli! ¡¿Puedes usar tu babosa Punzante para sacarnos a Billy y a mí de aquí?!-. Pregunto la castaña, el rubio agradecía que por lo menos se haya acordado de él.

-¡Cla…!-. Estaba diciendo el Shane hasta que alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡No!-. Grito Karem sorprendiendo a todos.- ¡Al parecer la dejo en el refugio, iremos por ella pero tardaremos como máximo dos horas!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-. Gritaron los atrapados muy preocupados **(¡Me salió verso sin esfuerzo! *0*/ Pili y Billy: ¡KAREM! Yo: Perdón u.u)**.

-¡No se preocupen iremos ahora! ¡Los vemos como en 2 horas!-. Grito Karem y asegurándose de que no podían escucharla comenzó a reír divertida.

-Ka… ¿Qué planeas?-. Pregunto Kord seriamente.

-Oigan ya me conocen, nunca me excedo con mis venganzas… _Mucho_…-. Susurro la última parte pero luego dio una sonrisa más tranquila.- Además esta venganza se hizo sola ni siquiera tuve que planearla.

-Y ¿Por eso dijiste lo de la babosa Punzante?-. Pregunto el Topoide sorprendido.

-Exacto, Trix se que no te gusta mucho que me vengue, ¿Pero me prestas tu cámara?-. Pregunto Ka con una sonrisa inocente.

-Está bien, pero tendremos que ir al refugio por mi cámara-. Dijo Trixie suspirando.

-Pero ¿Qué haremos con ellos?-. Comento Aky señalando a los miembros que quedaban de la pandilla Hula.

-Fácil-. Dijo la encapuchada cargando en su lanzadora de muñeca derecha una babosa Slirena y la disparo directo hacia ellos, cayeron dormidos al suelo por el canto.- Listo, ya vámonos.

Dicho esto todos montaron en sus mecas dejando a Pili y Billy solos en la cueva por lo menos por 2 horas.

_Con los encerrados…_

La castaña y el rubio intentaban por todos los medios posibles hallar una salida, no querían quedarse dos horas ahí encerrados. Cuando ya no pudieron encontrar alguna salida manual Billy decidió hacer su propia salida, cargo una Demoledora y apunto hacia la entrada de la cueva listo para disparar. Pero fue detenido justo a tiempo por Pilar quien lo miro un tanto molesta.

-¿Estas demente? Si generas una explosión causara un derrumbe que nos caerá encima antes de poder escapar-. Reclamo con las manos en la cintura.

-Ya entendí, no te enojes-. Respondió el bandido con sarcasmo rodando los ojos.

Rodando los ojos Pili se sentó en el medio de la cueva a esperar que los rescataran, el rubio al ver que no había nada más que hacer se sentó junto a ella. Al estar atrapados el tiempo parecía pasar más lento, apenas habían pasado cinco minutos cuando a Billy se le ocurrió jugar a algo, recordó que una vez había oído de este juego y ¿Por qué no ponerlo en práctica? Miro a la castaña y armándose de valor puso la mano en su rodilla.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-. Pregunto sonriendo con burla.

-No quiero jugar Billy-. Refunfuño molesta cruzándose de brazos, pero él no se rendiría tan fácil, movió la mano un poco para ponerla cerca de su muslo.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-. Volvió a preguntar burlonamente, al ver que no la dejaría en paz rodo los ojos.

-No-. Respondió la castaña indiferente, la mano del subió has quedar arriba de medio muslo.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-. Pregunto el bandido un tanto sorprendido.

-No-. Respondió Pili con una sonrisa triunfante. Billy rodo los ojos y quito su mano señalando que era el turno de ella. La castaña sonrió y se sentó sobre sus piernas sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Estas nervioso?-. Pregunto pícaramente, el rubio se sonrojo.

-No-. Respondió con un poco de seguridad, Pilar movió la mano hacia su marcado abdomen y se acerco unos centímetros a su rostro.

-¿Estas nervioso?-. Volvió a preguntar con picardía al ver el sonrojo pronunciado del bandido.

-N-No-. Tartamudeo delatando que estaba comenzando a colocarse nervioso, Pili ensancho su sonrisa y se recostó sobre el pecho de Billy acercando su boca a su oído, el rubio estaba además de nervioso estaba ido.

-¿Estas nervioso ahora?-. Pregunto con burla.

-S-Si-. Respondió inconscientemente el bandido.

-¡JA! ¡Gané!-. Dijo la castaña victoriosa levantándose, fue cuando Billy reacciono y se levanto molesto e iba a reclamar, pero una idea se le vino a la mente.

-Bien, bien tú ganas. Supongo que querrás tu premio-. Comento acercándose sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Pregunto extrañada volteándose a mirarlo justo cuando él la tomaba de la cintura para atraerla hacia si para besarla.

La sujeto con firmeza para que no tuviera escape y comenzó a saborear sus labios deleitándose con el sabor, Pili intentaba separarse pero dos cosas se lo impedían: Los fuertes brazos de Billy y su propia consciencia, muchos creerían que su consciencia debería decirle que se separara pero la consciencia de ella le decía: _"¡Deja de resistir y corresponde el beso de una buena vez que se pone bueno!"_ Normalmente no le haría caso pero por ahora decidió obedecerle. Paso los brazos alrededor del cuello del bandido siguiendo el ritmo de sus labios, un ligero estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la lengua del rubio entrar en su boca.

Disfrutando de la sensación comenzó a corresponder estirando ligeramente su lengua sintiendo como era acariciada por la de Billy, lo abrazo un poco más fuerte por el cuello ambos perdidos en las sensaciones que sentían. El bandido estaba como hipnotizado por el sabor de esos dulces labios, no quería separarse nunca de ese dulce sabor, si fuera por él estaría toda la vida así. Al estar tan perdidos en su mundo no escucharon como la entrada de la cueva era abierta, sus amigos los vieron muy sorprendidos mientras que Karem sacaba la cámara de Trixie y tomaba una foto.

-Este será el chantaje perfecto-. Dijo muy contenta aunque aguantándose las ganas de vomitar.

-Definitivamente tú nunca cambias mi pequeña-. Comento Aky con una sonrisa maternal y divertida.

-Nop, y nunca lo haré asique cuídense-. Respondió Karem soltando una risa entre divertida y malvada logrando colocar nerviosos a sus amigos, en tanto Pili y Billy seguían perdidos en su mundo.

* * *

**_Solo dire MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xD Gracias a tu querida consciencia *w* Espero que te haya gustado, por cierto ten cuidado, estas comenzando a jugar con fuego querida y no querras quemarte ¬u¬ BYE!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**


End file.
